Support apparatus' for humans reposing in a generally horizontal disposition range from near board-like firmness to near down pillow-like softness. Most people find that a support that is somewhere between the two aforementioned extremes is the most desirable. There are compromises to be made in manufacturing such a support that universally accommodates humans of different sizes, and more particularly, weights.
As such, there is a need in the sleep industry to provide a support that is deemed to be comfortable by humans having a wide range of physical characteristics.